Secrets of Love
by TwinHighElf222
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, enemies or lovers? DracoHarry Read and Review, pretty, pretty please? I would most appreciate it.


Harry Potter-Malfoy had many secrets that only he and his husband, Draco Malfoy, knew. Harry's first secret was that he was a Magical Hermaphrodite (MH), which was a person who was born with features of both genders. Harry was ninety-percent female, and ten-percent male, though there aren't much of the male features that were visible.

He hid his real appearance by placing concealment and glamour charms on his self, making himself look more masculine than before. Everyone in the wizarding world, when they saw him, thought that he was 5 foot 9, with slight muscles, had short unruly jet-black hair and wore glasses, and basically looked masculine.

Harry really stood at 5 foot 5, weighed just 106lbs, and had a very feminine stature. His hair was shoulder-length and straight, but jet-black and glossy. He no longer wore glasses, as he had magically corrected his eyes when he was fourteen. His complexion was a light tanned color, while his skin was smooth, and soft to the touch. He had lusciously curvy hips and arse, and long slender legs, a tiny waist and a flat and taut stomach. He had a pair of 34C cup-sized breasts that were small but perfect for his frame and still very visible. He also had a vagina, instead of a penis, and all of the other feminine organs. All in all, he was petite, but very gorgeous. All Muggles saw when looking at him was a beautiful girl, while the wizarding world saw his full MH.

In the wizarding world, all wizards were bisexual. However, not even magic allows normal men to become pregnant, so most wizards settle down with a witch, and have an heir, or children in general. Magical Hermaphrodites were the only males in the world that were able to become pregnant, which was one of the reasons MHs were so special and treated as treasured gifts to the wizarding world. The other reason was that they were so rare, so rare in fact that a MH hasn't been born in over 350 years.

Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter, did not know that Harry was a Magical Hermaphrodite, as his MH features did not come in until he turned five.

On Harry's fifth birthday, not only did his MH features come in, but also his rare magical gifts. He was able to do wandless and will magic, he was a slight Telekinetic, and a true Seer, and he was also an Empathic. That was his second secret. When he realized that he looked much different than when he went to sleep, Harry used his wandless magic and willed the concealment and glamour charms on, so that his uncle and aunt, Petunia and Vernon Dursley, didn't freak out and punish him more.

Harry's third secret is that in his third-year at Hogwarts, he and Draco Malfoy began dating. They had bumped into each other one night after curfew, and after a large fight up in the Astronomy Tower they ended up snogging. Ever since then, they had been together, though in secret. Neither wanted their relationship getting out, and it was because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters that they didn't. Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived, Voldemort's greatest enemy. Anyone associated with Harry was a large target. Draco had his part in the war, a part that would have gotten him killed at any time, especially if it got out that he was dating Harry Potter. Draco was a going to become a spy for Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix.

There were a large number of spies in Voldemort's circle of Death Eaters, which all of them worked for the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore himself. These spies, other than Draco, included Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Andros Avery, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Millicent Bulstrode.

In Harry's sixth-year, on December 22nd, during Christmas break, Hogwarts was attacked by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry, along side the DA members, Order of the Phoenix and Ministry Officials, captured all of the Death Eaters, and killed them all, showing them no mercy. Harry defeated Voldemort for good by separating his body and soul and destroying them both, making it impossible for him to return to life again.

A day after the battle, Draco proposed to Harry, and the two were married in secret, with just a few random Muggles as witnesses, on Christmas day, down in Paris, France. Draco, as he had turned seventeen on October 17th, legally Apparated them both to Paris, where they got married and spend the rest of Christmas break, as a honeymoon.

Harry honestly didn't care how they were married, or who was at their wedding. It was very special to Harry, to just be married to his husband – his soul mate. He didn't need a large wedding, his friends and family, or anybody else there but him and Draco.

Harry realized that he was two months pregnant in mid-February. Both he and Draco were ecstatic, but agreed not to say anything. While the war was over, the two still wanted their peace and quiet, and their privacy. Harry placed a concealment charm on his stomach to hide the fact that he was pregnant.

The two had bought a villa in Venice, Italy during their honeymoon, which was a very lovely home. It was a five-bedroom and three-bathroom, with a large kitchen, a very spacey living room, and a large backyard, which Harry planned to turn into a garden. Also in the backyard, there was a large built-in pool and hot tub. All in all, the villa was very livable and just perfect.

They only had time during the weekends to visit their villa, and for only a few hours at a time. During the weekends they visited, Harry had gotten the entire garden planted, and the two had furnished the house. In Venice, they saw a Muggle doctor named Dr. Atticus Eure, who specialized in pregnancies.

To say that their sixth-year was full of events and was difficult would have been an understatement. It was chaos, but Harry and Draco made it through without their secrets getting out. After their sixth-year, the two disappeared – or so everyone, friends and family members alike thought. They went to their villa in Venice.

On September 1st, Harry gave birth to his and Draco's daughter, Chloe Chryseis Malfoy, who was very tiny, at just 5lbs 4oz, and 15.8inches. She had Harry's jet-black hair, and Draco's icy-blue eyes.

The whole school was gathered in the great Hall; the whole, meaning that entire student body, the staff and several members of the Order of the Phoenix. It was the morning of September 4th, and they were all having breakfast. However, the mind of many of those whom were gathered in the Hall were not on their breakfast, but instead of the mysterious disappearance of two of the hit students of Hogwarts – one Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter.

Both boys have been gone since the start of summer, and have yet to be found. The Order has been in search for them ever since then, but hasn't had any luck. They didn't know whether the two were together or not, though they all doubted it, as they were known for their infamous rivalry.

At the Head Table, where the adults of the Hall were sitting, sat Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he ate his breakfast, be thought of all of the spells he knew that would be of any use in their search for Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. After a few marvelous bites of eggs and bangers, a spell surfaced into his mind, and he nearly choked on his food. How could he not of thought of this spell before?

Quickly, Albus turned to his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, and spoke quietly with her.

"Minerva?"

Minerva looked over at him from her cup of hot tea. "Yes, Albus? What is it?" she said, eyes narrowed at her own thoughts.

"Minnie, I've just thought of the perfect spell that will allow us to find our missing students...I'm going to set the spell up in here, so that everyone can see – "

"Albus, do you think that is wise?" Minerva questioned, looking relieved that he had finally found something. "What if what we find isn't exactly appropriate for the school. You know teenagers, Albus – they'll as wild of bores, at the best of times."

Albus waved her concern off with a wave of his hand. "Not to worry, Minnie. If there is anything inappropriate the spell will blur it out until it is over – though I am sure that it would be heard and it would be easy to tell what was going on...But more than half of the students in this Hall are friends of Harry and Draco – they deserve to know what is going on with their friends."

Sighing in defeat, Minerva nodded. "Who would you be searching for first?"

"Mr. Potter, I should think," the elder wizard said, as he stood from his large throne-like chair, and called for everyone's attention with a clearing of his throat. He stood tall as he spoke, "Good morning, everyone. I apologize for interrupting your meal, but I wish to share something with you all...Most of you are aware of the disappearance of two of our students, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter. As of yet, we have not been able to find them, but I have been thinking all morning on spells that would be able to help find them – and I have just thought of the perfect spell. The spell will be like watching a Muggle film; it will have sound and a picture. The spell will allow us to see and hear what is going on around the person."

Dumbledore took out his wand, and cast the whole Great Hall in darkness, before pointing it at the largest wall in the Hall, and said quietly to himself, "Medias Findus Capturi, Harry James Potter."

A jet of silver mist flew from his wand, all the way across the Hall, and collided with the wall. The entire wall flickered, once, then twice, before a large image, as big as the wall, appeared, causing everyone's jaws to drop in shock.

Unbeknownst to the fact that the whole of Hogwarts was watching and listening to what was going on, Harry and Draco lay half awake, cuddled up in bed together. Harry lay with his head on Draco's bare chest, with his arm flung over his stomach. Draco's arms were wrapped around Harry, holding his smaller body to him. Their legs were tangled together, along with the blankets.

Neither had gotten much sleep that night, as baby Chloe kept waking them up every hour it seemed, to either be changed, fed or just held. It was exhausting, and neither were used to such work. It was the first night that Chloe has been home, since she was born four days ago. They had just brought her home from the hospital for the first time, the day before, along with Harry. They both had to stay in the hospital four three days, which was hospital policy, but they were both fine. The day, along with the night, had been both chaotic and exhausting.

Draco had gotten more sleep than Harry did, as he didn't have to get up to breastfeed Chloe, like Harry did. He got up once, to change the first diaper at 1:30, then slept for the rest of the night, while Harry had to get up 2:45, for a feeding, then 3:15 for a changing and a soothing, and then 4:50 for another feeding and soothing, and 6:10 for another changing.

Harry was still sore from the birth, and couldn't get to sleep in-between the wakening of Chloe. His breasts were sore and uncomfortable, and leaked constantly. His muscles were very sore, and he couldn't move around much without wincing. He no longer had his baby fat, as he had Draco brew a potion for him that returned him back to his normal slender body, however his breasts were engorged and were looking to now be 36Cs, which looked humungous on his small stature, though not unattractive or unpleasant in the least.

Draco sighed and leaned over, kissing Harry's lips and frowned down at him. "I'm sorry I bailed on you last night..."

Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked up at him, a small smile on his face. "Don't worry about it, love. You're forgiven...at least you will be if you would be so kind as to brew me a pain relieving potion?"

"You're still hurting?" he asked, sitting up slowly, and helped Harry do the same. "Of course, I'll get it brewed in a few minutes. Do you need help getting dressed?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a yawn.

Draco slid out of bed, wearing just his pajama pants, which were green with a silver drawstring. He made his way to Harry's side of the bed and helped him stand up, and make his way to their walk-in closet. Harry looked around his side of the closet and decided on something simple to wear, which was just a pair of baby-blue short-shorts that were comfortable, and one of Draco's large plain white T-shirts that was big on Harry but comfortable. Draco helped Harry dress, before he himself put on one of his plain gray muscle T-shirts that defined his six-pack abs and showed off his strong biceps.

Harry couldn't help but admire Draco. Draco was 6 foot 3, and athletically built, much to Harry's joy and pleasure. He had white-blonde hair that was just long enough to touch the collar of his shirts, and his bangs fell slightly over his eyes. His complexion was a light pale tan. All in all, he was incredibly sexy. He was the sexiest guy at Hogwarts, and the most sought after man at the school.

Draco cupped Harry's face and kissed him tenderly on the lips, once, twice, three times, before he pulled away. "I'm going to go down to the lab and get started on that potion. Will you be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine," Harry told him, pecking him on the lips. "I will try to make breakfast...Toast, coffee and eggs fine with you?"

"Perfect," Draco told him, as they exited the closet. He went over to the white-laced basinet in the corner of the room, and leaned over it to place a kiss on the babe that lay inside, before leaving the room.

Harry made his way over to the basinet, where Chloe was, just waking up. She let out a loud mewing sound as she opened her icy-blue eyes slightly. Harry scooped her tiny form up into his arms, cradling her to him.

"Shh," he said soothingly, as he patted her bottom gently. Harry carried her out of their bedroom and into the nursery, which was furnished with a crib, dresser, rocking chair, changing table, shelves and other things. He and Draco had gone all out and bought many outfits and toys and other supplies for their first child.

Harry laid Chloe down on the changing table, which was right next to the dresser and shelf of changing supplies and hamper. Harry set out the wipes, a clean diaper, lotion and powder, before getting Chloe out of her sleeper and throwing it into the dirty hamper.

Chloe let out a cry at the chill of air hit her bare skin, and brought her tiny fisted hands up to her face.

"Aw, baby," Harry said, bending forward to place a kiss on her reddening cheeks, before nuzzling her cheek with his nose. "Shh, sweetheart, you'll be just fine...Yes you will, my love. You'll be just fine."

As he spoke, he changed her dirty diaper, cleaned her up, putting lotion and powder on her, before replacing the dirty diaper with a clean one. Once the diaper was changed, Harry got out a clean outfit, and put her in it. It was another sleeper; the sleeper was lavender, with long sleeves and legs, and had a hood. On the tummy was the purple Care Bears bear. After she was dressed, Harry wrapped her loosely in a plain white receiving blanket, before scooping her up, and leaving the nursery.

Harry went to the kitchen, where another less fancy basinet lay on the table. He placed Chloe inside, before he began to make breakfast, limping and wincing as he did.

He was just getting the breakfast on the table, when Draco came into the kitchen, with a vial of orange liquid. "Here, love," Draco said, uncorking the vial before handing it to him.

Harry sighed with relief as he tossed back the potion. Immediately, all the pain he had been feeling vanished, which felt like a large weight had been taken off of him. He fell into Draco's arms, gratefully.

"Thank you, baby."

Draco kissed him. "You welcome...Come on, lets eat."

The two sat at the table, with Chloe in her basinet in front of them, and began their breakfast.

After breakfast, Harry and Draco moved to the living room, with Draco carrying the basinet. Draco sat the basinet on the coffee table, lifted his daughter out, and held her tenderly to him as he sat down beside Harry on the couch. While Draco held Chloe, Harry grabbed the nursing donut pillow from the armchair, and put it on around his middle.

"Here," said Harry, holding out his arms for Chloe. "Let me feed her, then you can have her back."

Draco handed Chloe to Harry, who laid her on the pillow, situating her in a comfortable position, before lifting his shirt to reveal one of his bare breasts. He guided his erect nipple to Chloe's mouth, and waited for her to latch on. She did so quickly, and started sucking away. Harry winced slightly at the tenderness of his breasts, but ignored it, allowing his daughter to feed.

As Chloe nursed, Harry rubbed her head gently, playing lightly with the small dark hairs on her head. It was soothing for her, he could tell, so he did that, as well as rub slow and steady circles on her back. You could hear her swallowing, which brought a warm feeling to both Harry and Draco's hearts.

Draco watched as his wife nursed his daughter, and thought that it was the most precious sight. He thought that Harry couldn't look any better before, but now that he was a mother, Harry was glowing. Draco was amazed...Harry was a fantastic mother, even though they two of them have only been parents for four days.

Harry looked up at his husband, saw that Draco was staring at him in awe, and grinned at him. "What?"

Draco smiled back and shook his head, as he scooted closer to him, and kissed his lips. "Nothing. You're just beautiful, is all."

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. "Beautiful? Me? Ha," he said, looking down at himself in disgust. "I feel disgusting...I haven't taken a bath in five days! I'm positive I stink. How could you possibly think I'm beautiful?"

Draco laughed and said with a smiled on his handsome face. "You're just going to have to trust me...Now, about this bath, as soon as this little one gets done feeding, you are going straight to the bathroom, and will not come out under you want to – "

"Draco – "

"No," Draco said, cutting off his protests. "I can look after Chloe. After all, I am her father."

Harry flashed Draco a smile. "Yes, you are her father...Okay, fine, I'll do what you say, but I'm not staying in there for more than an hour."

Draco looked pleased with himself. "Wonderful."

When Chloe finished nursing, Harry went to the master bathroom, while Draco stayed in the living room with Chloe.


End file.
